It Lives with Fear
by EmbarrassingPast
Summary: *SEQUEL TO "IT BEGINS WITH FROST"* With Jack recovering from his memories, and a big party coming up soon, nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong. Everything can go wrong. And it all starts with a missing fire spirit. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Aftershock & Parties

**Welcome back! I missed you all, did you miss me?**

**Well here it is, the sequel to "It Begins with Frost". If you have not read that yet, you NEED to read it or a lot of this story will not make sense.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Silver**

* * *

So apparently, every 200 years North throws a huge party and allows any spirit to attend.

Jack had not known this.

Jack did not want to go to this.

Jack is trying to sneak out of the room while the other Guardians discussed the plans.

Jack did not make it out of the room.

"Jack, where are you going?" Tooth asked, noticing the Spirit of Winter walking towards the door.

Dammit.

Jack turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, ya know, I kind of have to get going… I have to, you know, spread winter and stuff."

"Nonsense!" North's loud voice boomed, making Bunny flinch. "Come join us, Jack!"

Jack sighed. "The whole party thing isn't really my area. Too many people, you know?" He was pulled back into their little circle by a rope of dreamsand. "I guess I'm staying then." He said.

"This party is going to be big!" Tooth said, her colorful wings lifting her a few feet in the air in excitement. "There are so many people who want to meet you, Jack."

"Oh yay," Jack deadpanned, getting a chuckle out of Bunny.

"We are expecting there to but more spirits than ever before!" North said.

"Why, how many usually show up?" Jack asked.

"Depending on what time of year it is, usually around a hundred," Tooth said. "But this year we are expecting closer to two hundred!" The mini fairies that were flying around Tooth's head squealed in excitement.

"Do I have to go…" Jack mumbled.

"Mate, if I have to go, you're going too," Bunny said.

Jack groaned, slumping in his seat. "When is it anyways?"

"Two weeks after Easter," Tooth said.

It was the beginning for March right now, so Jack still had time to think of an excuse so he didn't have to go.

"The party goes on for forty-eight hours straight, and spirits are moving in and out all night," North said. "The yetis have to start preparing food a week early just to be able to feed everyone!"

Tooth gasped. "Jack, maybe you'll meet another winter spirit!"

Jack sat up again. "I though Old Man Winter and I were that only ones, though."

Tooth shrugged. "You never know who you'll meet."

"Maybe I'll show up." He said. "For a little while." He added on for a good measure.

Sandy waved his little arms around and flashed some symbols, saying he has to leave now. Everyone said goodbye, and Tooth decided she should probably go too.

The three Guardians left sat in an awkward silence before Jack suddenly stood up and declared. "Imma go now!" Before zipping out the window, and catching the wind.

The wind shot him upwards into the sky, blowing his snowy hair off his forehead. He grinned, and asked the wind to bring him to Argentina, feeling the need to give them a good snowfall. He flew across the mountains, a light dusting of snow following him; he turn so he was flying with his back facing the ground and laughed.

He wouldn't be able to spread winter for a while, so he wanted to get in as much snow as he could without Mother Nature or the other season spirits getting mad at him. As he flew around in the night, across South America he started to think about the party. It was odd to think about. Nobody ever cared enough to say a simple 'hello' to him, but now that he is a _Guardian_, suddenly everyone wants to meet him. The thought momentarily angered him, but he didn't stay mad long, his thoughts already wandering.

Maybe he really would meet other winter spirits. He was pretty sure he was the only one; Mother Nature told him he was THE impersonation of winter. Maybe there's a spirit of the cold? Or maybe snow? It made him a bit happy to think that there could be others out there similar to him. But what about the other seasonals? They didn't exactly get along that well…

But the only time he ever saw them was when he tried to mess with their seasons, so maybe if he didn't try to annoy them they would act different to him. He decided he would at least try to get them to like him.

Jack made his way up to North America and toward Pennsylvania. He always seemed to find himself heading back there for some reason. It might be because of the lake he claimed as his own. The wind dropped him off on his still frozen lake, his pale frame drifting down until he landed softly on his back, his arms tucked behind his head, staff lain across his stomach.

* * *

**_*One Month Later*_**

**_*Two Weeks Before the Party*_**

Jack was starting to get nervous. What if nobody liked him? What if he made the wrong impression? He had never been around so many people who could see him and he was afraid they would all hate him. He decided he would visit one of the other Guardians to distract himself.

Easter was tomorrow, so Bunny wouldn't have time, and believe it or not, Jack respected that. North would be busy with party planning and Sandy could be anywhere. That left him with Tooth she was mostly likely to be at Pujam Hy Loo. He asked the wind to bring him to Asia, to meet her.

When Jack found her, she was on one of the higher platforms, fairies swarming around her as she gave out orders and directions. He flew over towards her, and landed on one of the crisscrossing beams that enclosed the tower.

"Hey Tooth," He said.

Tooth spun around and grinned at him, flying a bit closer. "Hello, Jack! Are you excited for the party? I am!"

Jack shrugged. "I'm a bit nervous. What if nobody likes me?"

"Oh, Jack," Tooth said, smiling. "I'm sure lots of people will like you!"

"I don't know…"

"Well," Tooth said, trying to think of an example. "Bunny likes you!"

Jack laughed. "I guess that's true."

"There's nothing to be worried about, okay?" Tooth said,taking Jack's hands in hers.

"Okay," The winter spirit said with a smile.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_***Day Before the Party***_

Jack had just flown into the Warren, and was looking around for Bunny. It was about two weeks after Easter, so Bunny wouldn't be doing anything besides relaxing around the Warren. North had asked him to bring Bunny to Santoff Claussen so North could talk to them all about the party.

Tooth was already there, and Sandy was on his way from Europe, so it was left for Jack to go get Bunny.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called, wandering around aimlessly. "Bunny, North wants us at the Pole before noon!" He wandered towards the river that was really paint (he has no idea what it's called) and stuck the end of his staff in it.

"Hey!" Bunny said, suddenly showing up beside the winter spirit. "Don't mess with that."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Whataya want?" Bunny asked.

"Hm?" Jack asked. "Oh, North asked me to come get you."

The pooka groaned, his ears flopping back. "I absolutely hate these parties."

"I'm worried about all the people," Jack said. "Hey can I travel with your tunnels?"

Bunny smirked. "I'll race you." He stomped on the ground and took off through a tunnel.

"Aw, come on!" Jack whined, before bolting down after him.

Bunny won the race, to Jack's disappointment, and they decided he got bragging rights for a week.

North had them all meet in the lounge room and explained that throughout the forty-eight hours, spirits would be in and out of the Pole constantly. Sandy would be taking the night off, and so that Tooth's mini fairies could come, they would be taking shifts.

Jack kind of tuned out after that.

Usually, they wouldn't be seeing this much of each other. They only really got together after Christmas, but ever since the whole 'getting stuck his Jack's memories' thing, they were trying to be together more and make Jack feel more welcome. Jack knew they were trying to do this, but he didn't mind. It was nice.

He still remembered that day, right after they had been spit out of Jack's memories.

Jack had just fallen into the lake, and died after only a few minutes. The moment he had died everyone was kicked from the memories.

_Everyone was flung backwards, landing awkwardly on their backs. They all sat up a bit slowly, in silence, not knowing what to say._

_It was Tooth who broke the silence. "Jack… you-"_

_ "__Yeah." Jack said, putting his hood up to cover his eyes. _

_ "__Why didn't you tell us?" Bunny asked gently, which was odd, and didn't seem to fit the Pooka very well._

_Jack sighed, standing up. "I didn't know at first, and when found out; I thought that's what happens to all spirits, until you guys told me how you became immortal."_

_ "__Jack-" North started, but stopped when Sandy waved his hands._

_Jack let a sob out of his chest. "I saw her, you know."_

_Nobody said anything._

_ '__The night I rose from the lake, I saw Emma," Jack said. "But… I had no idea who she was and… I just… ignored her."_

_ "__Oh Jack…" Tooth said, wrapping the winter spirit in a hug._

_Jack broke down crying. "They all g-grew up. They all got married. I know that. Anna, Richie, a-and Emma." He was crying into Tooth's shoulder. "Emma named her f-first son Jaque. I always thought is s-sounded like Jack, and I spent a lot of time around that one k-kid, having no idea it was m-my nephew." Jack wiped his eyes, pulling away from Tooth. "She called h-him Jakie a lot. Now that I t-think about it, it can sound like Jakoby or Jack."_

_Jack sunk to the floor unable to control his sobs, and finally Sandy had hit him with dream sand._

_The next few days, the Guardians helped him find Emma, Anna and Richie's graves. Anna died young, from a heart attack, but Richie and Emma lived long lives. They also found Jack's grave, is said "Jackson Bishop Overland. 1695 - 1712. Died at age seventeen, as guardian." _

_Right next to his grave was his brother's. "Jakoby Trevor Overland. 1695 - 1709. Died at age fourteen, as a savior."_

_The Guardians help find the descendants of Richie, Anna and Emma too. Richie's descendants own a animation company in California, USA. Anna's only descendent was a writer in Chiba, Japan. And Emma's two descendants, Dwight and Vesta, were travelers. _

_Jack had felt more complete, after knowing about them, and had finally been able to move on. Now it was a year later and all the Guardians were making an effort to try and see Jack at least once a month, which-_

"Jack!"

Jack jumped from his thoughts. "Hm? What?" He asked, looking around. Everyone was looking at him

"Were you even paying attention?" Bunnymund asked.

"Mm… nope." Jack replied lazily.

Everyone seemed to sigh.

"Well," North said. "Everyone will be showing up at midnight tonight, so until then; Sandy you should spread as many dreams at you can, and Tooth, try to speed up the tooth collecting process a bit to get more done."

Sandy smiled and waved, forming a dreamsand plane and taking off.

"See you in a few hours!" Tooth said before zipping off.

"Jack does anyplace need snow right now?" North asked.

"Nah, I already dealt with it." Jack said.

"Good," North clapped his giant hands. "You two can help me set up!"

Jack and Bunny immediately started to protest, Jack saying maybe a he did need to spread snow and Bunny saying that he was tired from Easter.

"Bah!" North said, dragging the two along. "You two are like old married couple."

Bunny and Jack made a face at each other, but ended up helping North anyways.

* * *

There was a huge bang the sounded throughout Santoff Claussen, that made everyone go quiet.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Oh!" North exclaimed. "That was the door, someone is knocking."

The three Guardians all glanced up at the clock. 11:48pm EST.

"Ha! Spirits are already showing up. Time to open the doors then!" North said, and Bunny and Jack followed him to the main entrance. Two yeti pulled the door open revealing three spirits.

The Groundhog ("Oh joy," Bunny commented.) Who was actually a man in his late forties with thick brown hair and a scruff that wore tattered brown clothes and a sneer on his face, who prefered to be called Hog.

Cupid, who to Jack's surprise, was a young cherub that was probably eight years old, wrapped in white cloth with a bow and quiver on his back, pink eyes and curly blonde hair. He was flying about three feet in the air with white wings on his ankles.

And the Leprechaun, a short man with spiky red hair, a black top hat, a green tunic, brown pants, green shoes and a gold belt around his waist, whose name was Luck.

"Come in!" North greeted them, ushering them inside. "More spirits will be showing up soon.

Bunny and Hog immediately went at it while North talked to Luck, and Cupid flew over to Jack.

"Hi Jack!" He greeted cutely. "Do you remember me?"

Jack taped his chin. "Wait didn't you try to set me up with that youth spirit?"

Cupid laughed. "Yup! Too bad it didn't work out."

Jack smiled. _So far, so good._

The door were being left open, along with the skylight and the windows in the main room for the spirits who flew, and North was sending out a few yeti with snow globe portals to get the few spirits who wouldn't be able to make it here themselves.

Slowly, more and more spirits began showing up, Tooth returned with another spirit with wings, and Sandy returned sometime after that. The spirits sort of formed groups, which Jack almost laughed at. It reminded him of a high school cafeteria. So far, the only spirits who spoke with him were Cupid, a water sprite, and the youth spirit named Peter.

He was sitting up in the rafters, watching everyone down below. There weren't many people here yet, maybe about fifty spirits. Jack was content with just watching them though. It was funny watching the other Guardians. As expected, them were in a group together, but with Cupid, the Thanksgiving spirit (who was actually a woman dressed as a pilgrim), the New Year's spirit (a man who looked like he belonged at a bar) and the Halloween twin spirits (two kids about ten or eleven dressed in orange and purple costumes).

Looking around, it was easy to tell which spirits where envious of the Guardians and which ones admired the Guardians. This wasn't really as bad as Jack thought it would be. If everyone just left him alone, he would be able to enjoy this party.

Apparently, that was not the case.

* * *

**So I'm back! Long chapters are good, right? I hope so.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters, this story is going to be a good one. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Seasons & Fire

**I know! D: I'm so sorry guys, I just lost a lot of inspiration on this story, but I promise I won't cancel it, just bare with me.**

**Hayden, Rayne, and Marie are based off of Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida.**

* * *

"Hey Jack!" A tough, yet feminine voice called.

Jack squinted, searching the area from the rafter he was sitting on. He looked around, and suddenly he was knocked off the rafter and landed on a couch below him with his arms full of summer spirit. The spirit got off of him, smirking, while Jack rubbed the back of his head from where it hit the arm of the couch.

"Really, Marie?" Jack asked, standing up.

The crazy brute of a summer spirit with wild red curly hair and brown eyes grinned. "You haven't said hello to Mother yet, and she's only going to be here for a little while."

Jack scanned the growing crowd. "Mother's here? Where?"

Marie grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him through the crowd to the opposite side of the room.

Mother Nature, or Mother to the seasonal spirits, stood tall and proud talking to a few spirits. Her long black hair flowed to her waist like a waterfall, and her silver-gold eyes shone brightly. Around her head was a simple band of vines, with a purple flower sticking out of the right side. Her dress showed her pale shoulders, and was green at the top, but faded into orange, red, and then brown. The cuffs of her wide sleeves and bottom of her dress had embroidery that looked like frost, and wind blew lightly around her bare feet.

She smiled upon seeing Jack, and immediately wrapped him into a hug. "Hello Jack."

Jack smiled. "Hey, Mother. How've you been?"

Mother Nature held Jack out at arm's length. "I'm alright. What about you? Are the Guardians treating you nicely?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to where the Guardians where talking. Tooth saw him and waved. Jack smiled and turned back to Mother. "Yeah, they're great, actually."

"Good," Mother said, sounding relieved. "But just because you're a Guardian doesn't mean you can neglect your wint-"

Jack laughed. "I know, I know, I still have my winter job to do."

Mother ruffled Jack's hair. "Good boy."

Jack playfully swatted her hand away and was suddenly tackled from the side and hit the ground.

"What is with you three and tackling me?!" Jack said, pushing the blonde girl off of him and standing up.

The spirit of spring, Rayne, put her delicate hands on her hips. "I have a right! I haven't seen you in a decade and a half, Jack!" Her light green eyes watched Jack intently.

Jack laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been a bit busy…"

"Jack!"

Jack turned and saw none other than the spirit of autumn. Hayden was less hyper than the girls, and had windswept brown hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"Hey, Hayden, how are you?" Jack asked.

Hayden shrugged. "Pretty good I guess."

Jack looked at the three seasonal spirits in front of himself. "So what-" Jack started to ask a question when the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room, silencing everyone.

A fire spirit tumbled through a window, looking frantic and terrified. The five Guardians immediately rushed over to the girl and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked.

"The fire kingdom!" She said frantically. "We were attacked and two of our citizens where kidnapped! We need help, people died and there are others who are hurt, everything is a wreck!"

Jack stepped forward to help her up, but Bunny stopped him. Right. Winter and fire don't mix. "What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Keahi." She said. "Please come help us…" She begged. "My sister was one of the spirits taken."

"Alright," North decided. "We will." He turned back to the on looking spirits all around, and said, "Please, carry on with the party, we will be back shortly."

The party resumed, and the Guardians and Keahi headed towards the sleigh.

* * *

**I'm a loner that gets bored a lot, so I want you guys to SnapChat me!**

**My SnapChat is: choiceinfinity8**

**I will usually respond, so feel free to send me pictures! I always love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kingdoms & Lairs

**Yeah, I have no excuse for why this took so long... :/**

* * *

They all jumped into the sleigh, except for Keahi, who jumped into the air and formed a red surf board looking thing beneath her feet that she used to fly on. The majority of elementals had an object they use to fly on to get around. She took off, leading the five Guardians towards the fire kingdom. It didn't take too long to get there; it was hidden in the Sahara Desert.

"Is it going to be too hot for you?" Tooth asked Jack, who was taking off his hoodie.

Jack shrugged, "I'll be fine for a little while, and if it gets too bed, I'll head back to the Pole and wait for you guys."

Tooth nodded, but reminded herself to keep an eye on him. They neared the kingdom and saw it was surrounded by sand dunes, but would be invisible to humans. It was huge, with red and white towers, and a tall wall surrounding it. Keahi jumped off the flaming board, which disappeared as soon as she did. "Please hurry," She begged as the five Guardians all climbed out of the sleigh. Bunny hadn't even protested this time. They rushed towards the entrance gate, which Keahi was able to open. She ran in and started shouting about how she got the Guardians, and suddenly a bunch of fire spirits swarmed into the open area, that was probably the town's center.

There were only about fifteen spirits, not including Keahi, it was odd that there were so few. Keahi turned back to the Guardians. "A lot of our people are injured, and a few have died, so our numbers are dwindling."

North nodded, and loudly asked all the spirits, "Can anyone tell me exactly what happened?"

A tall male with a bruised eye stepped forward. "We were attack by these… shadows. It sounds crazy, but I swear they were these three dimensional shadows. They grabbed Keahi's sister, Ana, and one of my friends."

North looked back at the other Guardians with an eyebrow raised in concern. He was obviously asking 'Could it be Pitch?' He turned back to the spirits. "Does anyone know why these two would have been kidnapped?"

Another spirit, this time a woman holding a child's hand spoke up. "We don't know, but the last time this happened was twenty years ago and the three spirits kidnapped never came back."

Keahi's face was covered in tears at the thought of never seeing her sister again, but before people could start yelling, North held up a hand. "We will search for all of the missing fire spirits and when, not if, we find them, we will make sure they returned home safely."

A few people mumbled agreements and nodded. "For now, tend to your wounded, and rest. We will return with updates soon."

North turned back to the other four Guardians. "I guess we have some work to do." The four agreed and they piled into the sleigh to take off.

"Do you really think it could be Pitch?" Jack asked. "We defected him like seven years ago, how could he have the strength to create shadow men?"

Bunny shrugged. "It's entirely possible, we didn't exactly strip him of his powers." Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Should we check his lair?" Tooth asked.

North snapped the reins on the deer and said, "That's where I'm headed."

They all waited in an uncomfortable silence for North to fly them to the lair, and when they landed it was nighttime, and Jack almost laughed at how clique that was. They all stood around the hole in the ground, not wanting to jump down.

"I'll go first," Jack suggested. "I've been here before." Jack jumped down before anyone could question him, and landed on the dirt ground. He called up that it was safe, and moved out of the way as the other four fell through the hole.

The walked into the open area where hundreds of cages hung from the ceiling, and Tooth shuddered at the thought that the mini teeth where trapped in them at one point. Jack look around, but didn't see Pitch or any nightmare horses. Not even a shadow out of place.

"Should we split up?" Jack suggested.

Bunny nodded. "I'd be faster. North and Sandy, you two go left. Jack and Tooth, you two go straight ahead. I'll go right."

Everyone agreed and headed in the direction Bunny told them. Jack and Tooth wandered in silence, checking the shadows by throwing a chuck of ice, which Jack made, into them, but hadn't found anything yet.

"Do you think it could be someone else?" Jack asked Tooth. "Because there is not sign that Pitch is even here anymore. I'm not even finding signs that fire spirits are here."

Tooth shrugged. "I don't know of any other spirits who can bring shadows to life. Maybe he is hiding out somewhere else?"

"I guess that's possible," Jack said. They both emerge from the hall they had been in, and were a bit shocked to find they were back where they started. Bunny was also sitting there waiting, and when he saw them he sat up. "Anything?" He asked.

Tooth and Jack shook their head and Bunny sighed. "I didn't even find a speck of nightmare sand. It doesn't smell like anything living has been here for a while." They all looked to the left when North and Sandy walked over, saying they didn't find anything either. The five climbed out of the hole and back into the sleigh, a little disheartened that it would be that easy.

"Maybe we should split up and look for kids having nightmares," Jack suggested. "That way Sandy and Tooth could still work. It past Easter, so I'm sure Bunny could spare some time, and same with you North."

Everyone agree this would be best, and Jack was happy he didn't have to go back to the party. He stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and flipped out of the sleigh to start searching.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors, I'll fix them later**


End file.
